Natsu's Christmas
by PeanutCrackerBiscuit
Summary: Natsu woke up to find that her brother wasn't going to spend Christmas with her. Determined to bring back her brother, she decided search for him. Pairing: Natsu with Kagehina. A Christmas fic. There was no Natsu in the characters thingy...


In this story, they will all live in a town area for the sake of making it easier for me to write this story. xD. I decided to write this after I got really hyper and all, after greeting people with Christmas wishes.

Pairing: Natsu with Kagehina.

Note: When Natsu speaks, she refers to herself in a third person's perspective. I will also not write anything or make-up anything about Hinata's father as I haven't seen any mention of a father in both manga or anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's Christmas <strong>

"Eh?" little Natsu exclaimed loudly.

Standing at the genkan was Natsu, Hinata and their mother. Hinata was just about to leave when Natsu padded down the stairs to find her brother at the front door.

"Good morning, Natsu." Hinata said.

"Morning, dear." Their mother said as she went over to her little girl and picked her up.

"Where is Nii-chan going out so early to? It's Christmas! Nii-chan's supposed to spend his time with Natsu!"

Hinata gave her a sheepish smile. "Natsu, I kind of promised a friend that I'd go out with him today."

"Eh?"

Wanting to avoid argument with his sister, Hinata dashed out of the house. "I'll be going then!"

"Nii-chan!" she struggled in her mother's arms but they held her tight.

"Nat-chan, mommy will bring you out to see the Christmas decorations later okay? So please be patient." She said, carrying her daughter to the kitchen. "Have your breakfast first."

Xxx

"So how were things at home when you told them that you…" Tobio words began to drift off.

"What is it? I can't hear you." Hinata asked.

".. .told then that you were going out with your b-boyfriend."

"Ah that? Mom took it quite well but of course I couldn't tell Natsu that, she was pretty upset that I wasn't spending Christmas with her." Hinata said.

"I'm-I'm sorry for pulling you away from your family on such a day." He apologized.

"It's fine." Hinata said brightly. "Natsu will be fine. I made sure to get her a present too."

Comforted by Hinata's words, the two linked hands, their small action going unnoticed by the passersby.

Xxx

The clock struck 2 when Natsu lost her patience. She peeked into the kitchen to find her mother busy with the Christmas preparations. There was no way her mother would be able to take her out at that rate. With solid resolution, she made her way up to her room and pulled out her neatly folded winter clothing. She was going to search for her Nii-chan. Nii-chan was supposed to spend Christmas with her after all. She quickly pulled on her clothes and grabbed her bottle, making sure that she was ready; she headed out to meet the white world outside.

Xxx

It was an hour later that she found her daughter missing and in a panic, Hinata's mother called her son to inform him and dashed out of the house herself to search for her daughter.

Xxx

"Who was that?" Tobio asked as Hinata flipped shut his phone.

"My mom." He answered and then said in a grave voice. "Natsu's missing."

"Let's go." The two wasted no time in packing up and leaving the gym.

Xxx

Natsu had just missed Hinata by a mere 15 minutes when she showed up at the gym she had guessed that her bother would be practicing volleyball in. She poked her little head in and scanned the vicinity, seeing that her brother wasn't in she went up to a bald boy and pulled lightly on his pants.

"Ano, have you seen my Nii-chan?" she asked.

The reply she got was not quite what she expected though. The bald boy glanced down at her with a terrifying look and she jumped back and cowered.

"Tanaka! Don't scare a child!" Daichi scolded as he gave the baldy a whack on his head.

"It wasn't intentional!" Tanaka protested, rubbing his head.

Daichi crouched down to meet Natsu's level. "Are you searching for someone?"

She nodded. "Natsu's Nii-chan." She said bravely as she rubbed away the tears that threatened to spill. Big boys were scary after all. Her mother was always telling her to stay away from scary big boys after all.

"Ah, your Nii-chan is it? Who is it?"

"Hinata … Shoyo." She said.

"Hinata is it?" he repeated. "You just missed him."

She looked at him with a face of utter dismay.

"Shall I call him for you?" Daichi offered.

She shook her head and lied. "I'm here with Mommy. It's okay."

"It is? Alright then." He said and stood up.

"Nii-chan!" she called. Daichi stopped in his tracks and turned towards Natsu.

"What is it?"

"Why are you all practicing on Christmas?" she asked innocently.

"It's because we love the sport." He answered sincerely.

Not really understanding what that raven haired Nii-chan meant but feeling that it was a rather satisfying answer, she exited the gym and headed towards the shopping mall, maybe her Nii-chan would be there.

Xxx

"Have you found Natsu?" Hinata's mother asked worriedly over the phone.

"No I haven't."

"She wasn't at the park either!" Tobio said breathlessly having just returned from running to the park to check.

"I got it, we'll keep searching."

Grabbing Tobio's hand, the two rushed off to continue searching for his sister.

Xxx

The tall ceiling of the shopping mall overwhelmed her. She had been there quite a few times but still it never failed to overwhelm her. This place was unbelievably big, so much bigger than her house and she rode the moving stairs up and down many levels, still unable to find her brother.

She finally decided to stop riding the moving stairs and settled on the ground floor where a special Christmas event was being held.

"Everyone! Today Santa Claus will listen to all your wishes!"

Turning her attention towards the stage in the middle of the packed area, she pushed her way through the crowd and made it to the front where a horde of children sat.

"So please line up! One by one! No pushing or you might get on Santa's naughty list!" she said and the children stood up and began to line up.

Natsu gave a thought and lined up beside the other children; she would ask Santa where her brother was! Maybe he'll bring her to him on a sledge pulled by red-nosed reindeers too!

xxx

It took a heck lot of waiting but finally it was her turn and she clambered eagerly onto Santa's lap.

"My dear, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked with a jolly smile.

"Could you bring Natsu to Natsu's Nii-chan?"

Slightly taken aback at such an unusual request he was quiet for awhile as he quickly phrased his words. "Your Nii-chan?" he asked.

She nodded. "He was supposed to spend Christmas with Natsu but today he went out early with a friend and hasn't been back since."

He gave a jolly laugh. "You can't wait for him to come back?"

She shook her head.

He raised his hand and gave her a light pet on her head. "You really love your Nii-chan I see but I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't bring you to your Nii-chan. I can only give gifts at the moment. Christmas is for every children in the world after all." He gestured to the line of children behind her.

Thinking hard, she finally said. "Santa, could you please give me a pair of turtledoves off that big tree then? I want to give one to my Nii-chan." While gesturing to the gigantic Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the mini structures of candy-made buildings.

"Of course." He motioned to a Santarina at his side and she retrieved a pair of turtledoves off the tree and handed it to Santa.

"Here you go."

Natsu beamed happily at Santa. "Thank you!" And she jumped off Santa's lap, pocketing the turtledoves as she went.

Xxx

"Still haven't found her?" Tobio asked.

"No not yet." The two had split up after deciding that it would be more effective than having the both of them go in the same direction and now met in front of the park.

"Where could she have gone?" Hinata muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow. The worry he felt for his sister was really starting to get to him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he shut his eyes tightly and held them back. He had to search for his sister.

Pushing the brunette's head against his chest, Tobio held him comfortingly. "We'll find her. For sure."

Xxx

Natsu was growing frustrated. She had been searching for forever now but still there had been no signs of her brother and now she was padding her way towards her favorite park that she had been to with her brother so many times before his club activities caught up.

As she closed in on the park, she heard a soft sobbing and quickened her pace. For some reason her instincts told her that it was someone she knew.

Two familiar figures appeared in the distance and she ran as fast as she could towards the two only to stop midway as she watched the taller of the two heads dip his head down and capture the other's lips in his own.

She quietly sneaked as close to the two as she could.

xxx

"It was the only way I could get you to stop crying." Tobio said after breaking the kiss.

Red faced, Hinata raised his face slightly.

Xxx

She crept closer and recognized that the two were her brother and his friend. Wait. The two were just kissing, right?

"It was the only way I could get you to stop crying." Her brother's friend said as he broke the kiss.

But wait, did he say crying? Her brother was crying? Her brother was a strong person as to why he would cry was a mystery to her. Winning those few volleyball matches should have proven how strong he was.

Shoulders still shaking a little, her brother raised her head a little. "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. About Natsu.I-I should have stayed at home and spent Christmas with her after all."

Worried about her? Was it because she snuck out? Did mom find out? How long had she been searching anyway, she asked herself. She glanced at the sky and realized that it was probably pass 5 already. She had been running around for quite a bit.

"We'll continue searching. We'll find her for sure."

Tobio's voice broke her train of thought and as if listening to her brother's silent prayers, her body moved on its own and she ran towards the duo at full speed.

"Nii-chan!" she jumped and wrapped her hands around her brother's waist.

"Natsu!" Hinata yelped in surprise.

Feeling Tobio's arms pull away, he immediately turned around and lifted his sister up.

"Natsu's sorry, Nii-chan!" she apologized immediately with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Biting back the urge to cry from relief, Hinata hugged his sister tight. "No. I should be the sorry one, I was supposed to spend Christmas with you after but I ended up making plans with Tobio."

"Tobio?" She repeated. "Nii-chan, weren't you going to volleyball practice?"

Hinata paled, realizing that he had just let the cat out of the bag. They had planned it in a way so that the moment practice ended at 4 the two would go out for a movie together or take a stroll somewhere until it was time for dinner. He would then invite Tobio over to dine with them since he lived alone; he had even informed his mother beforehand. That was his original plan anyway.

"Now who do you think I had to leave practice early to search for was?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She pouted a little. "Natsu's sorry."

He gave her a smile and patted her on the head. "Let's go home. I'll spend Christmas with you for the remaining of the time."

Once again thinking hard, she wriggled out of Hinata's grasp and ran over to Tobio and gripped his hand. "No. Natsu wants to spend it with Tobio-nii too!"

"Eh?"

"Ne, Nii-chan, please just a little? Could we go into the park with Tobio-nii?" she begged with puppy eyes.

"But its cold isn't it?" Hinata asked reluctantly.

"Just a little!"

Unable to say no to his sister, Hinata flipped open his phone and informed his mother that they had found her and also of their next plans. He knew that his mother would be reluctant but still she gave them her permission, trusting her son to take care of his little sister.

"Let's go then."

It began to snow as the three stepped into the park. Natsu lead them till they reached the frozen lake and stopped.

"Natsu, it's too dangerous." Hinata reminded, afraid that his sister might decide to skate on the barely iced over lake.

"Nii-chan, you worry too much. Natsu doesn't want to skate." She said and with that she plopped down on the accumulating snow and began to make a snow angel in the snow.

The two joined her on the floor and laid there.

After a short while, she halted her movements and abruptly began to speak. "Tobio-nii, this was where Natsu and Nii-chan used to play before Nii-chan got busy. It's Nii-chan and Natsu's favorite place!"

Tobio was quiet for a while before he muttered. "I see."

"Natsu doesn't like it that Nii-chan is spending Christmas with someone else. Natsu's point is that Natsu intends to spend every Christmas with Nii-chan!" she said then in a smaller voice. "…Tobio-nii can come too... if Tobio-nii wants to."

Tobio's eyes widened slightly.

"Its-Its not like Natsu has accepted Tobio-nii!" she said quickly.

"Natsu, that isn't how you should speak to an elder." Hinata reprimanded gently.

"Natsu knows."

"I thank you for the invitation."

She then eagerly asked. "So will Tobio-nii come? For next year and the year after and the year after next."

"I will."

Satisfied with his answer, she rolled over onto her belly and pushed herself up. "Natsu wants to go home. It's cold." She whined. "Tobio-nii is coming too right?"

Unable answer her question, Tobio stayed quiet.

"Tobio, you're coming too right?" Hinata pushed. "I already told my Mom that you were coming." He said sheepishly. "Natsu wants you to come too."

Tobio made a quick decision; though reluctant, he accepted the invitation anyway. "If I'm no trouble, why not?"

The Hinata sibling beamead at him with their goofiest smiles. Now he really couldn't turn them down. Especially when even his own boyfriend's possessive sister had accepted him.

"Okay then! Natsu has one more favor to ask Nii-chan and Tobio-nii." She said.

"One more?" Hinata asked blankly.

She nodded. "Can Natsu …."

Xxx

Choking down his embarrassment, Hinata held his sister's hand while Tobio held the other and with Hinata on the left and Tobio on the right. The trio made their way home looking every part a family out on a stroll on a merry night with the exception being that it was two guys and a child.

Hinata was never more grateful that the roads they took to get home that day were fairly empty.

Xxx

The moment he stepped into the Hinata household, Tobio was greeted with a warm atmosphere in contrast to the empty feel his own house held. A jolly middle-aged woman greeted them, giving her daughter a thorough inspection to make sure that she was safe and helping her remove the winter clothes before she lead them into the dining room.

A literal feast awaited the trio atop the table and together, the four spent their time jovially.

Xxx

Rubbing her tired eyes, Natsu descended the stairs. The sight that greeted her at the genkan immediately snapped her awake and she rushed down. "Tobio-nii!"

"Natsu, you were awake?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Tobio-nii, wait! Before you go! Heres a present from Natsu!" she said and her little hands dug into her pocket and pulled out one of the turtledoves she had received from the big Christmas tree in the mall.

She ran up to Tobio and placed one of the turtledoves into Tobio's hand. "Merry Christmas, Tobio-nii!" then she ran over to Hinata and placed the other in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Nii-chan!"

"Thank you, Natsu." Hinata said with a smile and he flipped open the small card she had attached which read 'Merry Christmas to Natsu's #1 Brother!'

"Tobio what did she write for you?" he asked, peeking at the card in Tobio's hands.

"Wait! Shoyo! Don't –"

"Merry Christmas, Natsu's future …" Hinata's jaw dropped as his eyes continued to read the little message on Tobio's card.

"Natsu, you knew?" he asked, slack jawed and red faced.

"Natsu didn't see anybody kissing in the park just now." She pouted both cutely and innocently.

"Shoyo, I've been meaning to say this to you but you really are slow when it comes to things like this." Tobio said.

"W-WAIT! Y-YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS THERE?" he stuttered.

Eyes glancing sideways and with the same pout that Natsu had just made, Tobio muttered. "No I didn't know that she was there."

"Don't imitate her!" Hinata shrieked.

"Ne, Tobio-nii. Its late already, why don't you just stay over? You could stay in Nii-chan's room. Natsu usually sleeps with Nii-chan but just for Christmas, Natsu will let Tobio-nii have Nii-chan."

"Natsu! Don't say such suggestive things!"

"Oh, I see." Tobio understandingly nodded.

'Tobio, don't just agree with her!"

"I don't have any objections." The Hinata sibling's mother called from the kitchen.

"EH?"

"This way then." Natsu said and she quickly pulled Tobio up the stairs.

Making sure that her brother didn't follow them she beckoned for Tobio to come closer which he did so by squatting down to her level.

"Thank you for taking care of Natsu's nii-chan like in the park just now." She said.

Tobio was silent for a few moments and he turned away as he felt his face heat up a little.

"Osu…"

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to everyone! ;D<p> 


End file.
